


What happened before

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of michonne and Andrea before the rejoined the group</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened before

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a talented writer to write the story that belongs with my drawings

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/jh4d4o0pp/)

[](http://postimage.org/)

 

 


End file.
